


UnenthusiasticNerd's Idea Vault

by UnenthusiasticNerd



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead has One For All Quirk, Big Brother Takami Keigo | Hawks, Engineer Midoriya Hisashi, Episode: s01e01 Sonnie's Edge, Female Midoriya Izuku, Ficlet Collection, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I can't believe that's not a tag, Lawyer Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Precious Midoriya Izuku, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sort Of, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Toga Himiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnenthusiasticNerd/pseuds/UnenthusiasticNerd
Summary: Don't mind me, just somewhere for me to put my ideas out. Anyone's free to use any of these, if they so desire! Mostly BNHA, some Harry Potter, some crossovers
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Cinnabar, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akaguro Chizome | Stain & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Sonnie | Khanivore, Midoriya Izuku & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Thunderbird--BNHA

Izuku has a shapeshifting quirk, and can turn into any bird of prey--near death experiences can unlock mythical ones, too, but those are exhausting to hold. He's an orphan, raised by Stain along with Toga, and a vigilante known as Nighthawk. His Nighthawk persona has befriended both Dadzawa and Hawks, and he plans on attending UA.

A scream rang through the air, and Kiego swung around, sharpening his feathers reflexively. It had come from the ally--he darted over, hovering overhead to scope out the situation.

It was a girl.

She couldn’t be older than fifteen--dressed in a ratty skirt and cardigan, she leaned over an unconscious man, filling up a large syringe with his blood and sticking it in her belt, where it joined several of its fellows, before slapping a postcard into the man’s forehead.

Kiego snapped out of his shock just in time, and he sent a few of his feathers out to restrain the girl. She whipped around, startled, and…. Smiled? 

Before he could process the fact that this fifteen year old was apparently out committing murder with little to no concern, she whistled and a dark blur shot out and snatched the girl out of his grasp, before rocketing into the sky. Keigo blinked and twisted, following, just in time to see the silhouette of giant wings against the setting sun, and then a blur as the new party--a vigilante he recognized, specializing in taking down corrupt heroes--shot off. 

Kiego sighed and turned back to the wounded man. It was clear that he wouldn’t be able to catch up to the two, and what kind of hero would he be if he didn’t prioritize the victim?

“So, did you get the blood you needed before Hawks butted in?” Izuku asked. 

Himikkun giggled. “Oh, you bet! I was just leaving. Did he follow?”

Izuku stopped and turned back, narrowing his eagle-sharp eyes. “Wow, no. He’s helping Deadbolt--calling the cops and an ambulance, I think.”

Himikkun wiggled a little in his grip. “Oooooh, Izukkun, is he worthy?”

The winged boy grinned. “Maybe. Let’s talk to Aka-san, and test him a couple times.”

She nodded, humming happily, and fingered the newest vial of blood and stolen wallet. “This one was fun! His quirk is gonna be so fun!” She said happily, spreading her arms like Izuku’s wings. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he turned to make his way back home.

Aka-san himself greeted them as they alighted. “Hey, kiddos. You get what you needed?”

“Yep!” Himikkun chirped. “And we might have found someone worthy!!”

“Well, who is it?” Their uncle asked. 

“Uhhhh…” His sister turned to Izuku for help. “A hero with pretty little red wings! He was cute!” 

He snorted and recited the hero’s information. “Pro hero Hawks, number three in the rankings. Real name, unknown. Quirk: Fierce Wings. He has large red wings made up of hundreds of individually controllable feathers, which he can detach and reattach at will. Rank: S-class. Danger level: uhh, just, don’t. Oh he’s also like really really fast he has the fastest recordedflighttimeinhistorythoughofcourseIhaven’tbeentimedsoIwonderifI’mfasterIhaveabiggerwingspanafterall….”

Aka-san cleared his throat. “Ah. Yes. Izuku, isn’t your patrol starting soon? You can look into that later.”

“Ah! Shit! Right!”

“Language, brat!”

Keigo stared apprehensively down at his phone, wondering if it would be worth the inevitable manhunt to ask Aizawa for help. He knew the underground hero wouldn’t rest until he found the vigilante; that was the problem, honestly. It was a little scary seeing the man really focused on something.

He sighed and hit call--the bastard let it ring four times before he picked up.

“What is it, Hawks.” He sounded incredibly tired.

“Heyy, Aizawa! Uh… I hope you’re not busy?”

“I wouldn’t have answered if I was. Cut the crap. What do you want.”

Keigo chuckled nervously. “Right. So, you know the vigilante Nighthawk?”

He could hear the frown in Aizawa’s voice when he replied. “Yeah, why.”

He sighed. “When I was patrolling yesterday, I saw someone… Looked like a middle school girl, drawing the blood of an unconscious villain. I tried to intervene but he snatched her away. Turns out the villain was quite high-profile, with several pros on his case.”

The other man groaned. “That sounds like him.”

“Oh. Well, he seems interesting, can I transfer onto his case? You’ll probably need a flier to catch a flier, after all.” 

Aizawa agreed with the enthusiasm of someone signing their own death warrant, and Keigo hung up with another sigh. He really hoped they could find the vigilante, otherwise he’d have dug himself this grave for nothing.

He turned and collapsed in his bed with a groan, wings splaying out over his king-sized, western style mattress. Not for the first time, he was grateful for the increased pay being in the top 5 gave him. Those things were expensive. 

He opened the file forwarded to him from the underground hero, and began to read.

Alias: Nighthawk

Name: Unknown

Quirk: Bird transformation?

Age: Unknown, likely early 20's

Sex: Male

Class: B

Description: Short, with large, dark wings and birdlike, taloned feet. Black jumpsuit, with tinted visor and an aerodynamic mouthguard that appears to contain an air filtration system and some kind of vocal distortion mechanic. Short, dark hair, often covered by black hood.

Modus Operandi: Follower of Stain, targets corrupt heroes as well as villains. Seems to be an ambush predator, dropping down on targets in isolated areas, usually manages to subdue his opponent quickly. Appears to inflict minimal damage, knocking them out, leaving a postcard listing the crimes of the target and tying them up before retreating to call the police. A file of evidence is tucked nearby. Weaponry used as a last resort.

Weapons: Talons, wings, knives, throwing knives, smoke bombs

Go to XXX (XXX-XXXX) with further information

Kiego frowned down at his phone, reshuffling his wings thoughtfully. There was less there than he'd hoped, but hopefully having him on the team would help remedy that…. What little information was available, however, was interesting. Such a versatile bird quirk… but was it known what kind of bird he was? 

Hmm. Maybe he'd text the number at the bottom.

You: Hey, this is Hawks. I'm requesting to join the Nighthawk case, and I was wondering if it's known what kind of bird he is?

The number replied almost immediately.

Unknown: Oh, thank goodness. We're rather short staffed as of now. I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi

Tsukauchi: And no, I don't believe we do. Is it important?

You: Could be. I'm a raptor, if he's a prey bird like a sparrow or something he'll instinctively want to flee. If he's also a raptor he's more likely to fight. Same if he's a goose or a swan. If he's a flocking bird he probably has accomplices. Hawks have shorter, broader wings and are slower but more maneuverable, while longer winged birds like falcons have longer and thinner ones for speed

You: Sorry, I'm a bit of a bird nerd lol

Tsukauchi: Wow, no problem. I'll ask around the station.

Well, that was disappointing. 

Izuku hummed cheerfully from his rooftop perch, wondering who he should go after next. He’d just finished restraining Icy Champion, a reasonably popular and highly corrupt hero with an ice quirk, and calling the police on him. With help of a hacker friend of his, he’d compiled a folder of evidence that the FBI would be proud of.

Maybe he’d go after Blitzfire next. He suspected she was behind several recent murders in the red light district, possibly even leading a gang there.

The familiar feeling of his wings vanishing cued him in on the appearance of Eraserhead, one of the only heroes on his case that he thought honestly had a chance at capturing him. He’d cleared him as a true hero long ago; he was the first one he’d judged, actually, and he was honestly his favorite hero at this point.

“Nighthawk.”

Izuku grinned and hopped to his feet, turning to face the hero. “Hey, Aizawa!” He chirped, his constant cheerful tone sounding distorted and oddly threatening through his voice changer. “I was wondering if I’d see you today! Have you been getting enough sleep? Oh, will you be patrolling tomorrow night? I might be busy. Or just too worn out to do any good.”

Aizawa blinked and groaned. “You're insufferable.” He stated, looking down at the empty streets. "And what could possibly be important enough to make the great and fabulous Nighthawk skip patrol? You went out with a broken rib the other night, for fuck's sake."

Izuku’s grin widened. "Ah, no reason! Just got some exams to take--oops, shit, I should not have said that. Uh, fuck. You heard nothing."

The man whipped around, staring incredulously at his mask and visor. "You're taking exams?" He asked disbelievingly. "You're just now taking your fucking high school exams? How old are you?"

Izuku chuckled nervously and half-shifted. "Unimportant!" He yelled, launching himself off the roof and darting away. 

Faint cursing echoed from behind him.

Shouta stood on the edge of his balcony, resisting the urge to bash his head against the railing as he dialed Hawks. 

"Yes?" The other hero muttered tiredly, the usual cheerful tone so completely gone from his voice Shouta had to wonder how much of his carefree hero persona was forced. 

"Made a breakthrough in the Nighthawk case. A disturbing one, but a breakthrough nonetheless."

"Oh?"

He groaned. "He's a fucking kid. Fifteen at best."

"Oh." Hawks paused. "Why's that disturbing again?"

"Why--you can't be serious. This is a child, Hawks! A child is out there fighting our fight and taking down pro heroes!"

"I mean, yeah that's embarrassing, but… The commission had me fighting when I was ten?"

Shouta inhaled sharply. "That… is an entirely different level of disturbing, and we are going to talk later, but for now just know that child soldiers are not okay, yeah?”

“Uh, okay, so how do you know he’s a kid?”

“He said he was taking entrance exams.”

“Could he be going into college?”

“No, college exams are in the fall.”


	2. Cinnabar--BNHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnabar from Land of the Lustrous is transported to the BNHA universe and is promptly adopted by erasermic.

I don't have much for this one.

  * Cinnabar gets transported to Japan and knows the language because reasons
  * Cinnabar is terrified of their own power
  * Dadzawa is having none of that
  * Cinnabar meets Shinsou and they bond over that
  * Cinnabar is fucking powerful as all hell y'all, seriously
  * They're also sort of an artist, making little sculptures of people and things with their mercury
  * They terrify people by having their arm splinter off and hardly noticing 
  * It's a family, Dadzawa, Dadmic, Shinsou, and Cinnabar




	3. Eraserhead gets OfA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouta Aizawa gets One For All when All Might dies in front of him.

Shouta Aizawa gets One For All when All Might dies in front of him, All Might hadn’t met Midoriya so he panicked and made him swallow some of his blood. Tells him to find Detective Tsukauchi for information, so he does after sitting there for a while like  _ what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-- _ Tsukauchi tells him about OfA and he has a crisis and goes home to nap for a bit. Calls bullshit on telling no one, and tells Hizashi. They have another crisis together before deciding to try and train it. Shouta discovers the next morning that he no longer has to blink when he activates his quirk, and his eyesight and night vision are much better. Eventually, when he figures out Full Cowl, it manifests as black lightning.

_Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit--_ Shouta leaped off the rooftop, whipping his capture weapon out to catch on a lightpost as his heel crashed into the head of the villain. He pulled himself away as they collapsed, pulling out his phone and turning to check on the victim. _Shit, shit, shit--!_

He wasn’t looking good. There was a gaping slash through his left side, leaking blood as he struggled to rise. 

“Hey,” Shouta said, trying for gently but probably just sounding gruff. “Don’t try to stand, okay? You’ve lost a lot of blood.”

The man looked up at him, wide-eyed. Well, probably wide-eyed--deep shadows covered everything but his glowing blue irises. “Hero,” He rasped. “You’re a hero?”

“Yes, I know I look like a hobo but I have a license.” He sighed. “I called the ambulance and police. I’m going to wrap this wound now, ok?”

“How long until the ambulance arrives?” The man reached up urgently with a bloodied hand to grasp Shouta’s shoulder, barely even flinching when his capture weapon tightened around the wound. 

“Three minutes.”

“Too long…” He shook his head, coughing up an alarming amount of blood. “I--I need you to swallow some of my blood.”

“What.”

“My blood!” He repeated urgently, “Swallow some! Please! Just--” More coughing, “Talk to Nao--Detective Tsukauchi, he’ll explain, just do it, please! If only to comfort a dying man, I--”

“Alright, fine.” Shouta interrupted, more than a little disturbed. He dipped a finger deliberately into the pool of blood, and stuck it in his mouth, barely concealing his shudder of disgust. The man relaxed, shutting his eyes.

“Thank you.” He sighed.

“Come in.”

Shouta entered the office, shutting the door behind him. “Detective Tsukauchi?”

A plain-faced man in a trench coat looked up at him, and smiled wanly. “Can I help you?”

He sighed. “Shouta Aizawa, pro hero Eraserhead. So, a couple hours ago a dying man made me eat some of his blood and told me you’d explain.”

A pause.

Tsukauchi sucked in a sharp breath. “Wh--Excuse me?” He asked faintly. 

Shouta sighed and slumped against the wall. “Dying man. Made me eat blood. Said you’d explain.” 

The detective groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Godammit, Toshi, you idiot,” He muttered thickly. “He--mh. He’s--he was my best friend… He, well, he had a powerful quirk that could be passed on from person to person. I imagine he passed it on to you.”

“...What.”

He chuckled wearily. “It’s… hard to believe, I know.”

Shouta rubbed his temples wearily. “I… okay. Okay. This might as well happen. What should I expect.”

“Um… the collective, exponentially growing strength of eight generations of users?”


	4. Kitsune Izuku--BNHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's quirk makes him a kitsune, and he can see other people's quirk givers/guardian spirits a la Complicated Creation https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798505 by Elemental. His guardian is a nine-tailed kitsune who goes by Kuzunoha. He's known as a villain because his quirk requires life/spiritual energy as sustenance, and when it first manifested he instinctually drained everything he could reach, including his mother, killing her and several nearby plants, as well as leaving the air, earth, and water around him stale and lifeless.

Izuku was bored.

This alone wasn't exactly novel, he had finished learning nearly everything middle school had to offer and then some, but this was different. Today, he was bored and hungry. It was a dangerous combination; the urge to feed off the plentiful life energy generated by his classmates was nearly overwhelming. 

_Hold on. We only have to stay for another fifteen minutes,_ Kuzunoha said, jumping up onto his desk and swishing her tails disdainfully. Though _I still do not understand why you continue to attend this… institution._ He hid a smile, tucking his face into his arms as the kitsune glared up at the teacher.

".....oh, Midoriya, you wanted to apply to UA as well, right?"

_Ah. Fuck you too, sensei…_ "I--I mean, it's not like… it hurts… to try?" He managed to squeak out.

The class stared for a moment or two, and burst into laughter. "Deku?! The villain thinks he can get into UA?!" 

"I, I mean, it's not… it's not like it could hurt to try…?" Izuku tried, sinking down in his seat and hoping against hope that his tails wouldn't manifest. His quirk rolled under his skin, hissing and snapping at the other students, desperate to be let loose and drain them dry; it was insistent enough that he was almost relieved when Kacchan let loose a small barrage of explosions. He snatched at the heat and outburst of energy, sucking it in through his fingers in an ineffective attempt to sate his quirk's appetite. 

"You FUCKER--"

The teacher eyed the scene, and interrupted, "Alright, alright! Class dismissed!"

_Oh, shit--_

"DEKUUUU?!" 

_Shit, shit, shit, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck--_

Izuku squeaked and snatched up his notes, shoving them into his bag and stumbling out of his chair. He practically ran out of the class, trying his best to avoid tripping over his classmates and their guardians. 

_Izuku,_ Kuzunoha called once they got outside. _You can drop your bag over here and shift._

He nodded and slipped aside, tucking his dirty backpack into the bushes and letting himself slip into fox form. He turned away and ran.

"Ahh, a small skin suit. Perfect for going unnoticed!" 

Izuku whipped around, bristling, and was faced with….

A slime glob. A green glob of slime, pulsing out of a manhole and grinning down at him. Shit. He darted away, hissing when a tendril of goo coiled into the fur of his tails. 

_Drain it!_ Kuzunoha snarled, trying, ineffectually, to claw at the slime rapidly encasing him. She snarled and turned her attention to the villain's guardian, a blob of green goo not unlike a video game's slime. The spirit froze as the color leaked out of it, floating in a smear of energy snaking its way into Kuzunoha's body. 

"No!" Izuku shouted, the word coming out as a sharp bark. "Don't--"

The slime rushed into his mouth and nose and he gagged, clawing at it and instinctually beginning to siphon out its life force. 

Finally, the slime slipped from his face and onto the ground with a splat and he could turn and see what just happened. 

It was… horrifying. The villain, now just a human man, was unconscious on the pavement with the slime that used to be his body splattered around the tunnel. His guardian was no more than a lifeless pool of gray sludge.

A bang, and- "I AM HERE! TO--OH!"

Izuku pulled in a breath that was more sob than anything else, and scrambled back and away from the hero. _Shit, shit, shit, it's All Might! Oh no ohnoohnohesgonnaknowhesgonnafiguremypastoutandillgotojailfortherestofmylifeand--_

"WELL, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" All Might asked, he had seven guardians what the fuck--

His body finally caught up to his mind, and he turned and fled. His tails were disgusting, his fur was barely any better and he was full of life energy from a living human--

Izuku wasn't sure how long he'd been running when he rounded a corner and slammed into a very human pair of legs. He tried to struggle to his paws again, only to sway and collapse.

"Shit." The person crouched down, examining him with piercing violet eyes. He put a hand on the back of his neck and frowned. "Hi, little guy… wow, you're filthy. You look exhausted, too. Um, why don't you come with me and I'll clean you up a bit, okay?"

He glanced over at the boy's guardian, a lavender margay with wings and silver eyes, then at Kuzunoha. She looked over the other spirit suspiciously, likely asking about his person's motives, and turned back and nodded. Izuku could only sigh and blink slowly up at the boy, too tired to manage anything more. 

"Alriiiight, I'm going to take that as a yes," the boy mumbled. Louder, he added, "I'll pick you up now, and bring you to my hideout. Is that okay?"

Hitoshi wasn't sure what to make of the fox currently sleeping in his arms. It was filthy, and appeared to be a murky greenish color, though that could just be all the gunk in its fur. It also seemed exhausted; with its dull emerald eyes and the speed at which it fell asleep in his arms, it was honestly shocking that the creature had managed to run his legs with such speed. He wondered what it was fleeing from.

He pushed aside the makeshift doors of his hideaway, and placed the fox gently on a nest of stained old blankets. He had three water bottles on him currently--he never knew when he'd be kicked out of the orphanage for a night or five--so he set about pouring them over it while combing its fur with the comb that he was supposed to use on his hair. Apparently it was naturally green, just a nice forest green rather than the snot color of the slime coating it. 

Then he got to the tail, and made a quiet noise of surprise. Rather than one tail, this fox had three--almost like the kitsunes of ancient folklore.

Was it possible that it was a kitsune? That would explain the strange green fur and eyes--but that could also be the work of a quirk. A quirk that turned it green and gave it three tails. That would be an incredibly complex quirk for an animal. 

Well, he could hope. It was said that helping a kitsune in its time of need would grant you good luck, and Kami knew he could use a little bit of luck in his life.

It took about a half an hour for the maybe-kitsune to wake up. It pulled him away from his phone with a demanding yap, and he hurried to open the door to show it the exit. It bounded out, and turned back to look Hitoshi in the eye, almost solemnly, before disappearing.

Izuku examined his surroundings, and realized with a stab of relief that he recognized where he was--Dagobah Beach, an old dump that used to be a beautiful beach. Kuzunoha made a low, appreciative noise in the back of her throat. _We should remember that human, I like him. He groomed you rather well, given the circumstances._

_That's all well and good, but we need to hurry back,_ Izuku said nervously, scanning the nearby buildings for somewhere with roof access. _There. It's nearly curfew._

Kuzunoha flicked an ear dismissively, and they bounded across the city rooftops in relative silence.

_Kuzu,_ Izuku said suddenly. _Do you see that?_

The kitsune lifted her nose. _Yes… I smell smoke._

Shit! Was it the orphanage? He wouldn't exactly be sad to see it go, but he couldn't help but hope everyone was okay, despite everything.

It was. Izuku leapt down from the rooftop of the neighboring building, shifting as he hit the ground and ran over. Trying to tune out the fearful mutterings and the way people parted before him he reached out, shut his eyes, and felt for the energy of the fire. It was so warm, and fierce... He pulled and the flames leaping from the building arched over and sank into his veins, until his entire body was warm and glowing, and it just kept coming. He'd never felt so alive…

Finally, the last flames entered his body and he opened his eyes with a sigh that expelled embers and smoke. He felt… different. Stronger?

So don't freak out, but… Kuzunoha started, But, uh, congratulations. You just got your fourth tail. 

Izuku's eyes widened, and he turned back to see that yes, there were now four tails fanned out behind him, each tipped with emerald green foxfire. "Holy shit." He whispered, looking around and just now noticing the awed and fearful expressions of the people and guardians around him. Worry rose in the back of his throat. Was the foxfire tipping his tails permanent? Everyone would be even more scared of him…. Would they blame him for the fire? They probably would, shit, now he'd never get into UA, not with arson on his record….

With that, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

_Izuku!_

Was that Kuzunoha? Why was she waking him up so early? Whatever it was wasn't worth it… he tried to swat her with a tail, and froze. That wasn’t right. He felt... Four. Right. He sat bolt upright as memories flooded back, and the world swirled around him momentarily before righting itself. He glanced around, alarmed, before realizing he was in a hospital. "Kuzu?" He asked quietly, "What's going on?"

_Your body had to adjust to your new tail,_ Kuzunoha explained. _You passed out and got a minor concussion. The orphanage is beyond repair, so everyone's been divided into different ones. You'll be going to ours once they realize you're awake._

Izuku nodded, and turned as the door opened. "Midoriya Izuku?" The nurse asked. He nodded. "Excellent. Follow me."

He could only be relieved that he kept all his valuables hidden away from the orphanage, and hope that this next place wouldn't be too awful.

None of his major bullies had joined him in the new orphanage, so that was a plus. It was mostly the lackeys, cruel but weak. Maybe things would be better…

"And Midoriya, you'll room with the other villain in the attic." Or maybe not.

"Yes ma'am." He muttered. Kuzunoha snarled at the caretaker's guardian, who shrugged apologetically. He headed straight to the attic, deciding not to bother trying to talk to anyone. It was surprisingly spacious, with two futons shoved against the walls and even a few old bookshelves and a tattered rug under a skylight. The trapdoor was in a corner, offering ample hiding places out of sight of any potential intruder.

He nodded to himself, and decided to curl up for a nap in fox form under the skylight.

He was just drifting off when he heard the trapdoor open. _Shit, must be my new roommate._ He stood and shifted back to human in one smooth motion, turning to see--

The boy from earlier that day, mouth open in shock.

Hitoshi had no expectations for his new roommate, but damn, he wasn't expecting _this_. 

His first thought upon the sight of the kitsune was, _Holy shit it's the kitsune from earlier!_ Closely followed by, _Wait didn't it only have three tails?_ And then, _Holy SHIT it's a cute boy now!_

"Uh… hi?" The boy asked sheepishly. 

"You're that ki--that fox."

"Haha, yeah…. Thanks for that, by the way…." 

Hitoshi reached up to scratch absently at the back of his neck. "Um. No problem? I'm Hitoshi Shinsou."

"...Izuku Midoriya. So… you're the 'other villain'?"

He winced and looked away, busying himself with shutting and latching the trapdoor. "Not a villain." He muttered. "What do you mean, other?"

"They said I was rooming with the other villain in the attic." Midoriya said, subdued. Hitoshi started and looked back up at him. 

"They call you a villain too?" He asked, startled in spite of himself.

* * *

**I dunno man**

* * *

Shouta activated his quirk, scowling as his hair rose up around his face. “ _ **Reasons for him to use his quirk?**_ ” 

Midoriya inhaled sharply as eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, skin pale as milk.

It took a moment for Shouta to realize that his quirk did that, and he blinked, rushing over. “Midoriya?”

The kid’s eyes snapped open, and they were no longer bright green and friendly. Thin black slits were all that remained of his pupils, surrounded by a deep ruby red. He scrambled back, tails waving frantically, and Shouta abruptly swayed on his feet, feeling suddenly, inexplicably drained. Surprised murmurs told him that the rest of the class was feeling the same, and he even heard a thump as someone collapsed. 

Midoriya had bumped into the tree by now, and he looked on in slight horror as the leaves yellowed and dropped, turning brown and crumbling as they fell. The branches withered, trunk graying and listing to the side, looking like it had been dead for years. The decay paused for a moment as Midoriya looked around, his eyes now an odd violet. 

When had the air gotten so stale?

Finally, the tree began crumbling into itself, until there was nothing left but a pile of gray dust.

Then the grass started to wither, a circle of death with the kitsune boy as ground zero.


	5. Izuku Adopts Everyone--BNHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirkless Izuku as well as good parents!Inko and Hisashi adopt every sad child they come across. Inspired by that one I can't remember the name of, if anyone else does please let me know!

PURE and GOOD where Izuku moves after bakugo starts bullying and is in himkos school and also Inko’s a lawyer and Hisashi’s a good dad and a support engineer, Tenko's found in the ally, Himiko is rescued from her dad, Tamaki is taken in from neglectful parents, Spinner is found as an orphan, Touya runs away presumed dead, Mina is found, Todoroki kids stealth saved, Hawks runs away, Hagakure taken in, Shinsou saved

Adopted

Shinsou, Shouto, Natsuo, Touya, Fuyumi, Toga, Hawks, Shigaraki, Mina?, Spinner (10), Hagakure?, Tamaki, 

Shinsou, hero. Shouto, hero. Natsuo, lawyer. Touya, hero. Fuyumi, teacher. Toga, hero. Hawks, hero. Shiggy, hero. Mina, hero. Spinner, hero. Hagakure, hero. Tamaki, hero. 

5 man band: Izuku leader, Hitoshi lancer, Shouto tank, Himiko heart, Tenko smart

~~~~~~~~~~

“Of course you can, Izuku. It… it’ll be hard but you can do anything you put your mind to. Now, who wants ice cream?”

Inko smiled at her little boy, who was almost back to his normal, bouncy self again, as he inhaled his All Might sundae. 

“I--” She started, and her phone started ringing. Hisashi’s ringtone? 

Her husband worked overseas, at I-Island, so while it wasn’t unusual for him to call, he was supposed to be sleeping right now. Did something happen?

“Hello?” She said, not bothering to mask her surprise. 

“INKO!!!” He yelled, enough excitement in that one word to rival Izuku at an All Might convention. “MYREQUESTWENTTHROUGHANDWASACCEPTEDI’MCOMINGHOME!!!”

Izuku watched as Mama pulled out her phone, wondering why she seemed so confused. Getting called was normal, right? Normal and boring, and he’d finished his ice cream and where was the recycle bin? Ah, there.

He wandered towards the bin and deposited his bowl, then turned when he heard a soft mewl from the ally near the ice cream parlor. A kitty, maybe? He could pet it!

“Hello?” He asked, in his ‘kitty voice’, as Mama called it. 

“...hello?” He heard in hesitant response. Izuku blinked. The kitty talked?

No, this wasn’t a kitty, he realized as he got closer. It was a boy, about his age, with scraggly bluish hair and wide red eyes. “Hi! Are you okay? What’s your name? I’m Izuku!” 

Slowly, the boy shook his head, bottom lip starting to tremble. “...hungry.” He whispered, voice cracking. “Mommy and Daddy…” He sniffled. “I’m Tenko.”

 _Ohh!_ Izuku nodded. “Wanna come home?” He asked. “Mama has snacks.”

He blinked slowly, and nodded, letting Izuku drag him out of the alleyway and to where Mama was looking around in concern. 

“Mama!” He yelled. “Mama Tenchan is hungry! Can he come home with us, pretty please?”

Mama raised an eyebrow. “Tenchan? Oh, hi there! Of course he can, if his parents are okay with it.”

“Mommy and Daddy are gone.” He whispered. “I… I… I didn’t…” Tenko sniffled, and tears started rolling down his face. “I didn’t mean to!”

Mama’s voice softened. “Oh, honey. Of course you can come with us. Come here.” She said softly, crouching and opening her arms. Izuku tugged his new friend into the hug, grinning brightly. 

Hisashi wasn’t sure what he expected when he returned home, but it certainly wasn’t a new kid sitting on the sofa as Inko and Izuku doted on him.

“Who’s this little bean?” He cooed, dropping his bags by the door and just remembering to kick off his shoes before running in for a group hug. 

Inko giggled, and oh, that sound still made his heart melt didn’t it? “This is Tenko. He’s an orphan, Izuku found him in an alley.” She said, fondness for her little hero clear in her voice. 

Hisashi gasped continuously for nearly ten seconds straight before exclaiming in a rush of words, “Inkoweneedtoadopthim.”

She giggled again. “Way ahead of you there.” She replied. “According to the database, he’s meant to be in the foster system right now, so it shouldn’t be any trouble at all.”

Little Tenko’s eyes widened at that. “B-but…” He whispered. “My quirk..”

“What about it?” Hisashi asked softly. “I’m sure it’s amazing.” He caught how Izuku flinched at that and winced internally. Damnit. Bad Hisashi, be more sensitive!

Tenko reached out and hesitantly grabbed an empty granola bar wrapper. The moment all five of his fingers touched it, it disintegrated into a small pile of gray dust. 

Matching stars grew in Hisashi’s and Izuku’s eyes. “That’s so cool!” They exclaimed, nearly at the same time. 

“If you’re worried about disintegrating things in the house, we can make you some gloves,” Hisashi suggested as Izuku muttered, his mind already spinning with ideas. “It seems to be five-point contact, so for now we can just cut some fingers off of a pair of normal gloves while I make something fancier.”

Tenko nodded, eyes wide. “Okay.” He breathed, and promptly collapsed.

Two months later, the adoption was complete and Tenko Shimura was officially part of the family. One month after that, and Tenko would be going to school for the first time.

He wasn’t sure what to think. There were lots of people and it was loud and big, but Izu was there so it couldn’t be too bad, right?

“...please take care of him.” The sensei finished, and Tenko tuned back in just in time to catch his seat--in the back, near Izu. Everyone was staring at him as he made his way over, why were they staring?

The classes were surprisingly easy, with everything Izu had taught him over the three months they’d been living together. So far he liked the computer stuff best. 

The lunch bell rang, and Izu immediately popped out of his seat and dragged Tenko outside, two bentos magically appearing in his hand as he led the way to the eating tree.

Suddenly, a shriek cut through the air, and both boys whipped around. 

A fellow preschooler was curled up on the ground, an unfriendly-looking spiky blond boy standing over him with sparks popping in his hands and a mean look on his face. 

Izu seemed to recognize him. 

“Kacchan!” He yelled, running over and throwing himself between the two. “Stop! You’re hurting him!”

The boy--Kacchan? _This_ was the famous Kacchan?--gave him a mean smile. “What’re you gonna do about it, Deku?” He asked, sparks crackling on his palms just a touch too close to Izu’s arms for comfort.. 

“I--I’ll stop you myself!” 

Uh oh. Tenko knew that Izu was mostly defenceless in a fight; he also knew that he wouldn’t back down. He should intervene.

“Hey!” He called, his raspy voice louder then it had been in a while. “Meanie!”

Meanie turned and gave him that look. “And who are you?”

“I’m Izu’s brother!” Tenko said proudly. “Stop being mean, meanie!”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Meanie asked smugly. 

Tenko narrowed his eyes and pressed his thumb to his palm, letting the fingers retract from his support gloves (his dad was a support engineer now! So cool!). He reached out and deliberately placed all five fingers on Meanie’s bento, watching with satisfaction as it crumbled to dust. 

That seemed to do the trick.

Inko liked to think of herself as a calm, level headed woman.

So when Tenko came home from his first day of school saying that little Katsuki was hurting Izuku, presenting a burn on the other to prove it, she definitely did not flip her shit and definitely did not have to be reminded by her tearful sons that she is a grown adult and can handle things legally. And, well, if one of the Bakugos just so happened to find themselves tripping over nothing around her, then that was no fault of hers, right?

Well. Needless to say, they were moving.

With their jobs as a hero support engineer and a lawyer, respectively, Hisashi and Inko each made pretty good salaries--and since Hisashi was working outside of I Island, where it was theoretically much more dangerous for someone as important as him, he was now making an even better one. 

Thus, he figured it probably wouldn’t hurt to buy an actual house. His treat for Inko. And while they were house hunting he wouldn’t have any time to pay the Bakugos a visit and commit arson, so it was an overall win-win.

The one they decided on was large, with four bedrooms (one of which would be converted into an at-home workshop for him) and four bathrooms, as well as a large kitchen and living room. It was also close to the boys’ new school.

The look on Inko’s face when he showed it to her was priceless. And when Izuku and Tenko arrived, you could practically see stars in their eyes.

Izuku quickly decided he liked this new home. It was big and had a yard he could run around in, and the school was much nicer than his old one. No one beat him up anymore!

Tenchan seemed much more happy here, too. When lunchtime came, some kids even came over to talk to them! Unprompted! They left when he said he was quirkless, of course, but that wasn’t the important part.

There was even an eating tree, though someone was already sitting beneath it. Oh well, maybe they could be friends! 

He nudged Tenchan, saying as much. He nodded solemnly, and they made their way over to the girl. “Hi!”

She jumped and twisted around to face them. “Hi?” She said, sounding somewhat suspicious. 

Izuku grinned brightly. “Hi! I’m Izuku Midoriya and this is Tenko Shimura, he’s my brother and we’re new here! Can we sit with you? Oooooh, you have fangs! Cool! Does that have something to do with your quirk like is it some kind of animal morph or maybe it’s blood based like Vlad King that would be cool…”

Tenchan nudged him, not bothering to hide his snickering. 

The girl blinked slowly. “Okay.”

“What?”

“Okay. You can sit here, if you wanna.”

“Yay! So what is your quirk? Was I right?”

She flinched at that one and looked away. “Trans-form-ation.” She mumbled, stumbling slightly on the long word. “Turn into people when I drink their blood.” 

Izuku gasped. “Really? Oh, wow, that’s so cool! For how long? Do you get their quirks too? What about memories? Does the amount you in… in-gest make it different? That’s such a useful quirk, you could in-fil-trate supervillain bases and spy and all kinds of cool stuff so much more easier!”

The girl blinked once. Twice. Then abruptly burst into tears, causing Izuku to, too, and Tenchan pulled out tissues like the far-too-used-to-crying-Midoriyas saint he was. Izuku sniffled, wiped his nose and eyes, and looked back up.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“...Himiko Tawagoto.” She said, hiccuping, as she gave them a wobbly smile.

Yes, Izuku decided, this was a good school.

Himichan was always weirdly reluctant to visit Izuku’s and Tenchan’s house. She always looked scared when parents were brought up. It worried Izuku. He was smart for his age, everyone always said so, and his smart was saying something was wrong.

So when she suddenly stopped coming to school, he thought it was right to worry. 

“Tenchan.” He said, at the end of the Friday that marked Himichan missing for a week. “Let’s go find her.”

Tenchan nodded wisely. “Okay.”

They’d already looked up her address on Mama’s computer, mostly just to see if they could, so without further ado, they made their way over.

The house was dark and sad-looking, and it took several minutes for someone to answer the doorbell. 

A smelly tall man with a beard opened the door, scowling.

“Hi!” Izuku chirped. “We’re here to see Himichan!”

The man’s expression darkened further. “Fuck off, brats.” He snapped, and slammed shut the door.

Tenchan looked over at Izuku.

“Um.”

“Hero time?”

“Yeah.”

They grinned at each other and sprinted back home, barreling up the stairs to root through the boxes for their hero costumes. 

“Ready to move out, Thirteen!” Izuku chirped after a moment, bouncing up to show off his homemade Eraserhead costume. 

Tenchan stood too, grinning in his Thirteen costume. “You got it, Eraserhead!” 

They bolted outside again, and sprinted back to Himichan’s house. 

“Let’s sneak in through the window!” Tenchan gasped, eyes widening. “Like _undercover heroes!_ ”

Izuku nodded enthusiastically. “Here, here! Here’s one! Disintegrate it!” He bounced up to a side window, grinning. 

Tenchan hesitated, then nodded back, uncapping his fingers and placing them on the glass. It collapsed on the sill in a pile of dust, letting the boys clamber through. 

“Where do you think she is?” Izuku asked, as quietly as a five year old can manage (not very). 

“I dunno. Her room?”

“Let’s check in all the rooms.” Izuku suggested, reaching up to fiddle with the fabric of his ‘capture weapon’. “Like, a… uh… a sweep.”

Tenchan nodded seriously, probably remembering the Mighty League episode they’d watched the day before. “Like what Mesmer did with the bad guy base.”

“Yeah!”

“Izukkun?” A voice whispered. “Tenkkun?”

Izuku jumped and turned, blushing furiously. “Himichan?”

The girl was beaming. “You--you came! How?!” 

“Tenchan looked for your house number!” Izuku cheered, not one to let an opportunity to brag about his brother slip. “And disintegrated the window!”

The look in her eyes turned fearful. “That’s bad.” She whispered, tearing up. “Daddy will be angry, he doesn’t like it when I break things, he’ll hurt me, he’ll hurt you he--”

“No!” Izuku yelped, confusion and fear and anger warring in his emotions. “No we’ll take you home and Mama will feed you and give you a bed and yell at people until you’re our sister!”

Himiko didn't know what she was expecting from Izukkun and Tenkkun's mama, but it wasn't this. A lady with hair that was green like Izukkun's and a kind face, who kept asking if she was okay and fussing over her and was just so nice….

"So, what do you want to be called?" Ms. Inko asked. "Is Tawagoto okay, or would you rather change your name?"

"Um…" Himiko tipped her head. "Can I… make it Toga? That was Mommy's name…"

"Of course! Himiko Toga it is!"“Mama!” 

“Hmm?” Inko turned distractedly, 

Shouta wasn’t sure what he expected from this awesome, cool, great, reliable support mechanic that Nemuri’d been gushing over for the past few weeks, but it certainly wasn’t this. 

A lone man stood at a workbench in an almost comically small studio, apparently entirely engrossed in his work. Should I just… approach?

A yelped swear was the only warning Shouta had before the… whatever it was blew up in the man’s face.

“What the fuck.” Shouta muttered. “Hey. Uh. You okay there?”

The man jumped and turned, flipping up his welding mask. “Oh, hi there! What--oh SHIT.”

“Huh?” 

“Ah--shit. Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s just, not every day that you turn around to see your son’s idol standing in the doorway, y’know?”

At this point Shouta had to glance around to see if there was anyone else in the room. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah! Izuku loves you. He’s quirkless and he wants to be a hero, so he really looks up to you, with your mostly quirkless fighting style. Our other son has night terrors, sometimes, from before we adopted him, and on those nights Izuku will spend all night telling him stories about you and Thirteen--they’re Tenko’s favorite--and any new heroes who’ve debuted recently. Ah, shit, sorry, I’m rambling, what did you need?”

Shouta blinked slowly, trying and failing to wrap his mind around that paragraph. “I, uh… I just need an upgrade on my capture weapon, I don’t think my previous support mechanic was using quality materials..” He lifted the bulky scarf over his head and placed it on a nearby table.

“Alright! Should be simple enough, what’s your preferred method of contact?”

“Uh. Phone.” He wrote his number down on a post-it and slid it over.

“Excellent! Payment’s always after the fact, I’ll text when it’s ready!”

He nodded awkwardly. “Thanks. And, uh, tell your kid that I’m sure he’ll be a great hero.”

The engineer beamed. “Oh, thank you so much! Actually, hey, could you sign this, please? It’s a belated birthday present for the kiddo himself.” He pulled out what looked like a smaller version of his capture weapon from absolutely fucking nowhere. “I couldn’t be around for the actual date, so I’m making it extra special in compensation.”

Shouta should probably stop being surprised at anything. What next, was the man going to spontaneously sprout seven new heads? “Um, okay. I’ve, uh, never… done that before… what do you want me to write?”

“Ah, yes, just…”

Today was officially the best day of Himiko’s life. Izukkun and Tenkkun had not only visited her, but they’d taken her away! And their momma was really nice and gave her food and let her watch HeroTube! She quickly decided that Vlad King was her favorite. He had an evil quirk too but he was a hero!


	6. Khanivore--BNHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Izuku's quirk is Khanivore. She's a sentient mutation/transformation type, her hair turned into that tail-limb things and she can transform into her full form if she lets her take control of his body

Quirks.

Those oh-so-special traits that almost all of the population possessed, that made some people so much better than others just by nature of raw power.

Izuku had mixed feelings about them. On the one hand, the bias was truly, spectacularly inflated, to the point that being quirkless might as well be a death sentence. But on the other hand, they were what gave her Khanivore, her sentient quirk and only friend. 

Wow, that was sad.

She sighed as she entered the tunnel on her way back home. _What should we do after homework, more training or hero watching?_ She asked silently.

 _What we should do is kill that Bakago brat,_ Khanivore snapped back. _He suicide baited you_ again, _Izuku. You need to stand up for yourself._

Izuku groaned, shaking her head. _Murder isn’t the proper response to everything, Khan. Training it is._

She wondered what she should train today, as she splashed through the tunnel. Probably her control over her individual tentacles, as she already had combat with the merged, tail-like version down.

 _Izuku, wait,_ Khan interrupted, worry lacing her mental voice. _The ground wasn’t wet a moment ago--_


	7. Instant Karma--BNHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has All for One and instead of being terrified of it, he embraces it and becomes the vigilante Karma, stealing the quirks of the worst criminals.

Izuku stood on the edge of a building in the poorer part of Mustafu, listening carefully for any sign of distress. His eyes were glowing softly, green and menacing, with the use of one of his quirks- Sense Enhancement. According to the information Giran had given him, there should be a human trafficking ring located somewhere around him, and the hour was perfect for there kinds of shady dealings. He wondered idly what quirks he’d get from this. Hopefully a couple useful ones…

There! A scream from an ally nearby. He leaped down, activating Bouncy just before he hit the ground, and took off in that direction. He was a blur as he entered, just barely able to process the sight of a large man with claws pinning a woman to a wall before he was in front of the man, uncovered fingers outstretched and resting lightly on his face. The quirk flowing into him felt small and sharp, aggressive but not to the standard of the quirks of true villains like the ones he was after. He gave it back, before the man had time to notice anything. 

“Well, well. What’s this?” He crooned, readying several shadowy traps with Umbrakinesis. “A petty little thug for me to warm up with tonight?”

“And who exactly are you, punk?” The man snapped, batting his hand aside. Too late, bud.

The fight, if you could even call it that, was over in an instant. The man was helpless by Izuku’s standards, and fled quickly when it was clear he couldn’t win. He helped the woman to her feet, introduced himself with a smile (sure, she couldn’t see it with his mask, but it’s the thought that counts), and Blinked away to one of his favorite vantage points.

The appearance of Eraserhead cued him in on the position of his target. He should have known his favorite hero would appear as well--he was well aware that the man depised human trafficking above all else.

He decided to make his way over to him using only Shadow Step. He didn’t practice with that one enough. 

Shouta had been hoping to take out the villains quickly, save everyone there, and get out of the damn warehouse as quickly as possibly to have a breakdown in his husband’s arms. However, it seemed the universe had other plans.

“Hello, Eraserhead!” Someone said behind him, and he jumped and whipped around, processing three things:

-That was a child’s voice.

-The child managed to sneak up on him.

-That was the vigilante Karma standing behind him.

All he could really say was a quiet “what the fuck.”

Karma chuckled awkwardly. “You’re going after the trafficking ring, right? So am I. Figured it would be better to collaborate then get in each other’s ways.”

Shouta gathered himself just enough to say, “You’re a child.” before lapsing back into stunned silence.

Karma huffed. “Excuse you, I’m fifteen!”

“A child.”

The kid crossed his arms indignantly. “Are we gonna rescue these people or what?”

Shouta groaned. “Fine. Fine. Fuck. But when this is over, I will have questions.”


End file.
